A Royal Assignment
by Art Writer III
Summary: When one princess makes a business trip to Omega, more than just a prison transfer is made. Made for the Winx Club Fanfiction Exchange on the WCFC Forum.


**Royal Assignment**

**Christmas Fanfiction Exchange**

**Word Count (minus A/N's): 1,689**

* * *

><p>Diaspro stood in front of a frosted window. She squinted her eyes to see the figure outside. It looked like a creature, possibly trolling the land for fresh meat. How it got on the prison grounds, she doesn't know. It was a nice distraction from her situation, though. It allowed her to fill her head with thoughts of the outside world rather than thoughts that explored her emotions.<p>

Her long, blonde curls cascaded down her back, covering her skin. She wore an open back, red velvet dress that reached her knees. It had gold stitching all across the hem and neckline, along with black panty hose and heels.

She clicked her heels on the floor as she started thinking about her actions. Though she avoided them, they never stayed at bay. As she thought about her future, she couldn't help but wonder how things might turn out. People may not see her plan as the wisest, but she felt like she needed to do this. Not to hurt people, just to put them where they belong.

As her mind entered sensitive territory, four prisoners entered the room. They all wore their white robes that had gold lining. They had the mandatory headbands that was used to create the feelings of harmony and serenity. However, it created a sense of weakness to them. They all stood in a line as they were linked together by shackles.

Diaspro turns around slowly and crosses her arms. She felt strangely uncomfortable around them, though she prepared herself for their cold looks. They all seemed to wish her dead, even before they entered the room.

Eventually, the woman with long, white hair spoke up. She was the tallest and the palest of them all. She was skinny, causing her robe to be heavy on her. The sleeves went past her hands and created a small train behind her.

"What do you want?" She said coldly.

The princess smirks, "Icy, always cutting to the chase. I wish I could do it with as much…righteousness as you."

"Just cut the small talk," the man complained. His hair, too, reached the middle of his back. It was brown, which made his complexion look even more ghostly. "We don't like visitors, at all. You spitting out empty complements isn't helping."

"I know." Diaspro walks around the desk as she continues, "I just thought you'd all like a heads up about your transfer. You four will no longer be stuck in Omega. Instead, you'll be placed in an Isis prison. You'll find that we're much more lenient with our prisoners."

"Why are we moving?" The shortest woman asked. She was the odd ball of them all. She had slightly tanner skin than the rest and her hair was a blue-purple color. It was extremely short and curly, it touched the shoulders of the two women beside her.

Icy interjects, "She wants something. Little Diaspro may be disobedient, but she still acts like an innocent angel."

Ignoring the jab, she goes on. "You think it was easy getting a transfer? I jumped through hoops for you all, you bet I want something."

They listen to her, strangely intrigued by what she has to say. "I mean, you four are some of the most hated people in the Magic Dimension. I had to convince Omega to allow this transfer. Get my parents _and our _prison to go along with the idea, and make sure this doesn't draw any attention. People fear you and want you to rot in your Omega cells. If people were to hear that this transfer ever took place, and that I caused it, then we better start going into hiding."

"So what do we have to do?" The brunette woman questions. She looked the most like Icy, except for the dark hair. She seemed the calmest out of all of them, which was a surprise. The headbands weren't working for any of them. How it worked for her was a mystery.

"Darcy," The white-haired woman yells. "Don't you even think about it. There is no way we are helping this princess."

Diaspro leans on the desk and taps her heels. She was used to receiving poisonous words. She even dealt out her own. Today, though, it was hard to keep it together. "Don't you want to hear it first before you turn it down?"

"We don't need to hear it." Icy gritted. "My sisters and I won't help out anyone who is royalty. They are untrustworthy and pieces of—"

"Help me take down the Winx." She blurts out. "We all have a hatred towards them, so it would make sense for us to team up."

"We still wouldn't help a spoiled rich kid." Stormy said sharply. "Even if it were to take down those pixies."

She frowns and tries to think of a way to change their attitudes. She knew she couldn't sway them to her side totally, but she had to get them to participate in her plan. Diaspro looks at the little Christmas tree on the desk and notices a large ornament. It was a gold star and has a quote inscribed on it.

"'With great power comes great responsibility.' Tell me, is it responsible to tear people down? Tear them down so that _everyone_ can just point and laugh at them? Now I'm not saying that you all are good people. By goodness…you're not even close to being _okay_."

She steps forward to stand only a few inches away from the sisters. "Did you deserve to be locked up in Omega? Definitely. But did you deserve to be a laughing stock because you got beaten down by some goody two-shoe fairies?"

Diaspro walks over to Valtor with glassy eyes. "And did you deserve to lose your power when you were just trying to accomplish your mother's last wish? When all you wanted to do was do what she wanted…and when you wanted to help me?"

She steps back as her eyes start welling up. "Did I deserve to lose my throne because of those supposed heroes?"

Icy snorts and the princess snaps her attention towards the woman.

"Is that what this is about? Your love triangle with Sky and Bloom."

She lifts up her left hand and shows off her naked fingers. "That was the old me. I finally found the strength to destroy that engagement ring I had. Now I couldn't care less about him and I don't miss that rock one bit. Those girls, though. They disowned me. They made me look incompetent and useless in front of everyone."

The man spoke up. "So you want revenge?"

"No, Valtor." She puts on a strong face and stands her ground. "We are putting them in their place. You see, Bloom doesn't deserve her power. Heck, she runs away when things get tough. We don't run away, we fight back."

They become silent and think over what she has said. They all avoid eye contact and figure out a way to get out of their situation. They didn't want a princess to give them orders if they were to go through with this. Diaspro didn't even have to say anything else, they knew that if they were to accept, they would be her little minions.

The brunette, though, thinks that it might be smart to hear more.

"What exactly do we do, if we help you?" Darcy asks.

At that moment, a woman with black hair walks in. Her hair was pinned up and had a few loose strands. She wore the same thing as Diaspro, except her fabric was purple. In her hands was a black box with a pull-off lid.

She, right away, stood next to Diaspro. "I have the trackers you wanted."

The princess smiles, "Thank you, Chimera."

She takes the box from Chimera and proceeds to explain. "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you your new trackers. These trackers will be used not only by your new prison, but by me. This allows us to know where you are at all times. Also, it informs us if you are using magic."

Diaspro walks over to Valtor, first. She shows him the tracker and then sticks it into his left ear. He groans and touches his ear. There is blood coming out, but not a dangerous amount. She moves on to Darcy and the witch moves her head away.

"What, you're going to do it yourself?"

She holds her hand out, causing her sister's hand to move, too. Diaspro gives in and moves on.

"To answer your question, we will all work together to take down those girls."

Chimera continues for her. "Diaspro and I will be the leaders. Since you all don't have a good track record, we will be in charge of giving out the jobs and the final decisions on the plan. We don't need failures messing this up for us."

"Excuse me?" Stormy asks, stepping forward.

The friend smirks, "Well, you Trix girls not only have the name of a cereal, but you tend to react on emotion. You need to work on fixing that, but you're never going to change. You are all the same angry witches that—"

"And, Valtor, your plan was good, but somehow things always went wrong and they always were able to put the pieces together." Diaspro interrupts.

"That makes us your workers. No thanks." Icy squints her eyes at the princesses.

As the princesses are about to respond, a guard opens the door. The guard was one of the more muscular ones. He, too, was wearing a headband and robe.

"Time to go."

Valtor leads the line and exits the room. They all ignore the royal women and make their way back to their cells. Diaspro and Chimera wait for them to leave to continue. As the door shuts, Chimera questions her friend.

"When do we start planning?"

"Right after New Year. They transfer tomorrow, so I will meet with them to discuss their 'Community Service.'"

"This better work."

Diaspro looks at the door. "I hope so. Come on, we have a New Year's Eve party to attend."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. I wrote this for my friend, PierceTheVeils. We have become wonderful friends all from one PM and I am so glad that it happened. She has helped me grow as a writer and as a person. I am so glad that we have been able to talk to each other and trust each other. Thank you, Pierce, for being my friend.<br>**

**For this one-shot, I used Pierce's prompt about the villains meeting in Omega. I, also, included it to happen around New Year's Eve and for it to involve minor characters. I hope you like how it came out for I want you to enjoy it. **

**Before I forget, I received Pierce's prompt(s) because we both participated in the Winx Club Fanfiction Exchange. It was a fun exchange and I hope to do it again next year. I hope everyone has a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
